Rise To Power
by bluetarako
Summary: A year after the war's end, the world still needs the Avatar to diffuse the tense situation in the Earth Kingdom. In his absence, Katara occupies herself with family and friends. When things heat up between her and the new Fire Lord, everything starts to fall apart around her and it ultimately leads to an escape no one saw coming, and a death she wasn't prepared for.
1. The Summit

**_Katara_**

I can never forgive myself for what I did to him. Sitting here, holding his lifeless body in my arms yet again, I would take it all back just to see his bright eyes open and look up at me one more time. I didn't know how I let it end like this, but the guilt weighed the same either way. Some could say it was partly Aang's fault for leaving without warning. I think it was my own for allowing it to get to me. It started on what was supposed to be a historical week…

* * *

**_3 Years Earlier_**

I laughed as Aang spun me again, my dark blue dress swirling around me. My hair fell around my shoulders and he pulled me close, his cheeks turning that familiar light shade of pink. There were so many different colors swirling around the ballroom that I almost forgot we were in the Fire Nation. The music was loud and very upbeat. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having a great time. It seemed hard to resist the temptation to dance, though when I glanced up at Zuko and Mai it seemed they were resisting rather well. I did, however, laugh when I noticed Zuko's foot tapping in time with the beat.

When the song slowed and finished, everyone applauded and Zuko stepped up to the front of the room. He raised his hands to quiet the room. Aang squeezed my hand before letting go and heading up to join him. I was curious, but I just assumed it was time to make the opening speech.

"I would like to take this moment to welcome everyone to the first Four Nations Summit in over a hundred years!" Zuko shouted across the room, raising his arms enthusiastically. He was greeted with loud applause and cheering. I shouted as well. "I want to thank all of you for coming out to the Fire Nation for this event. I'm truly glad for the opportunity to make things right again between all of our nations, and with the Avatar's help," he gestured to Aang, "I believe we are coming closer to finding the peace we've so longed for in our world."

I started clapping again and the rest of the room followed suit. I really was glad it was all over. Looking around at all the blues and greens, I knew everyone in the room agreed. So many of the people in here had their share of war stories to tell, and it was a relief to know there wouldn't be any more in the near future. I glanced over at King Bumi and saw tears in his eyes. It somehow made me want to cry too. I knew he remembered the time before the war, and he had to be glad he got to see more time like that before his time passed.

Zuko raised his hands again and the room quieted. "It's going to take a lot of hard work to instill trust between our nations again, but I am willing to work for it. As a descendant of both Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku, I feel it is my duty to bring about a balance that I had once struggled to bring to myself." I heard whispers around the room and found myself intrigued by this news. Perhaps that is what brought him to us that afternoon in the Western Air Temple. "Avatar Aang, the floor is yours."

They bowed to each other and Aang moved to the front. "As some of you may already know, I've taken the last year to relax and spend time with the people I care about. I figured I deserved that much at least." He smiled at me and a few people laughed. "I wanted to see if the world could balance itself out, but there are still problems. I have been informed of rebellions across the Earth Kingdom, not just from the Fire Nation citizens that still reside there but from the disapproving Earth Kingdom folks that don't want them there."

I saw Bumi nod in agreement. He knew all too well considering there were some Fire Nation citizens still living in Omashu. "That's why I've decided to face my duties as the Avatar and travel to the Earth Kingdom to put an end to these rebellions." Now I was confused. "There have been other rumors of people across the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation alike trying to disturb the peace we've had for only a year. I do intend to stick around this time and I will not let another war come to pass. I hope to see the peace last until my time here is over."

I did not clap this time. Aang stared at me calmly from the front of the room and he could tell I was hurt. Why would he not tell me about this? Was he taking me with him or leaving me? I barely heard Zuko over my own thoughts as he continued speaking. Toph grabbed my arm, startling me out of a trance.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she asked.

"Did he tell _you_?" I replied, slightly offended by the idea.

Toph shook her head. "No. I could tell by your reaction."

I looked over at her sadly. She looked beautiful tonight. I had helped her get ready. She didn't want to look too girly, but it was a formal event and she was helping to represent the Earth Kingdom. She wore green silk pants with a yellow trim around the bottom and a long, almost dress-length, lighter green shirt with the same yellow trim around the bottom and collar. She had a special brown knotted belt tied loosely around her waist and a yellow studded headband. She had felt weird without anything on her arms, so I let her wear brown armbands around her wrists. Her hair looked the same, but it was longer than it was a year ago so her bangs reached her collarbone.

"Do you think he'll want me to come?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer. "I mean, he knows I'm a great bender and I could really come in handy in case people get hurt."

"I don't think he wants to put you in harm's way anymore," she said sadly. "He really loves you, you know. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you just because he couldn't stand to be away from you."

I looked up just as Aang approached. "She's right, Katara. You can't come with me this time. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

My eyes watered without my permission and I moved my hand to keep the tears from falling. "Why didn't you tell me about this before you announced it to the world?" I told him. He looked down. "You can't leave me behind, Aang. Wherever you go, I'll follow you. You need my help too."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you sooner," he replied. "I didn't want to give you the chance to change my mind."

I barely felt someone bump into me as the dancing continued around us. A tear rolled down my cheek unbidden. "When are you leaving?" I sniffled, trying to sound mad.

Aang's eyes turned away from mine slightly. "I have a few days. Some of tomorrow's official meetings will address my travel schedule. We'll be discussing where the worst riots are and where to go from there."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I… I'm not sure," he said apologetically. "It depends on how many there are and how long it takes to make peace between the people. It could be anywhere from weeks to months. I promise I'll try to take a break and come to visit though. I can't risk taking you with me, but I can't go that long without seeing you."

The tears finally stopped and were replaced by anger. His eyes met mine and he could see it boiling just beneath the surface. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off quickly. "So you're just abandoning me?" He started to reply, but I wouldn't give him the chance. "You don't think I can take care of myself against earthbenders and firebenders? Because I _obviously_ don't remember fighting against tons of them just last year and helping you stop a war. I fought Azula and _won_, for crying out loud!"

A couple people nearby looked at us as my voice started rising. Toph tugged on my arm; I'm not sure if it was a signal to quiet down or go with her but I wasn't about to do either at the moment. Aang tried to grab my hand, I assumed, to take me somewhere less crowded, but I pulled away. Instead I just glared my best glare.

"I am the waterbending master that taught the Avatar," I said a little more quietly. "You would let Toph go with you if she asked, I'm sure!"

"Hey now, don't bring me into this," she said, stepping away with her hands up defensively.

"No, I wouldn't," Aang told us. "I'm doing this alone because it's my job. I don't want you to accidently get hurt, but that's not the main reason you're not going. I was taught that my duty as the Avatar is to the safety of the world first, not one single being. Katara, I love you," he tried to grab my hand again, but I still refused, "but it has to be this way. It's something you just have to understand."

And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I wasn't so spoiled that I had to get my way all the time, but we had only been together for a year and he was already leaving! My eyes flickered between him and the floor until I finally huffed and walked outside for some air. There was a garden nearby with a fountain, and waterbending always made me feel better. It wasn't a full moon tonight, but that was okay with me. With a wave of my hand, a good-sized stream of water floated to me. I relaxed my breathing and started moving it around. Inhale, then exhale, breathe in, and then out, until my mind was at ease.

* * *

**_Zuko_**

I felt a pang in my heart as I watched her in the garden. She was upset by Aang's announcement. I didn't see her reaction in the ballroom, but I knew she always started waterbending when she was upset about something. Katara's dark blue dress swayed with her body as she commanded the water. She looked so calm. I loved watching her bend. As I walked out into the garden I noticed her movements started to become more rapid, as if she were fighting an invisible opponent. I nearly had my head taken off when one of her water whips came flying toward me, stopping just inches from my nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she yelled, quickly replacing all the water in the fountain. "No one was out here when I came out, I didn't see you."

I smiled at her. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. "It's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you when you were in waterbending mode. You would think I'd have learned that by now."

I walked up and sat down on the edge of the fountain, patting a spot beside me. She accepted and sat in the designated seat, pulling out another sliver of water to play with. I didn't like getting my hopes up by looking for things that weren't there, but I thought I saw her smile brighten when she looked up at me. It made me feel… wanted.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, knowing she was waiting for me to start.

Her fingers twisted around, controlling the water between her hands. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You always waterbend when you're upset about something," I told her. I elbowed her gently and she allowed herself to smile a little. "It's Aang, right? He didn't tell you."

She stood up almost angrily, the water splashing back into the fountain. "He could've told me first!" she yelled, startling me a little. "I mean, I understand why he has to do it. All he had to do was let me know beforehand and I would've been okay! I… would've calmed down eventually…"

When she turned back to me, she had tears in her eyes. "It's like he doesn't trust me anymore or something. He doesn't think I can handle this." She waved her hands around to emphasize the situation. The water sloshed around in the fountain, wetting my robes a little. I stood and tried to brush it off, catching her attention. "I'm sorry," she sighed, flicking her fingers so the water jumped from my robes back to the fountain.

"It's okay, I'm used to getting wet around you by now," I grinned, suddenly embarrassed by how she could've interpreted it. I studied her eyes, but she didn't seem to catch it.

"I just- when I get angry, sometimes I can't control it." She sat back down and ran her fingers through her long, loose hair. I cautiously took my seat next to her again.

"I know," I said calmly, in a tone that told her I've been there.

And just like that, I didn't know what to say. We seemed just to calm in each other's presence, and I supposed that was enough for her right now. We both stared into the heavens above us, stargazing like we had done a couple times before the war ended. Those were the times I cherished so much. Oh, what I wouldn't give to go back and change the way it all happened. If only I had told her sooner what she meant to me…

Suddenly, from the ballroom came a loud clapping noise, interrupting both our thoughts. Another slower song started to play, and I looked over at her. We were content to just sit and stare at the stars, but I had another idea.

"Dance with me," I said, standing and holding my hand out to her.

She looked up, a strange twinge in her eyes. "I don't want to go back in yet."

"Who said anything about going inside?" I asked, a mischievous grin spreading across my face.

The smile soon spread to her lips as well and she took the proffered hand. She giggled as I pulled her right up into a spin. I pulled her close, my right hand sliding across her waist as she placed her left one across my shoulders. My other hand held hers gently, and we spun with the music. Her eyes lit up beautifully in the moonlight, and there were so many urges I had to resist.

"I didn't think you liked to dance," she laughed.

"_Mai_ doesn't like to dance," I corrected. "I would feel uncomfortable dancing with someone else in front of her, so I stay with her."

"That's sweet," she said. "So instead, you come outside and dance with someone where she can't see you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then realized it was a setup. "It's different with you. I'm only helping a good friend feel better."

She giggled as we spun again. "If you say so, my lord," she responded, mocking my title jokingly, as only a friend like her would be allowed.

"So really, would it be that bad without Aang for a little while?" I asked, almost immediately regretting the way it came out. She started to pause in her dancing, but I forced her to keep on. "What I mean is, you can spend some time with your Gran Gran and Pakku, or visit Kyoshi Island for a little while, or you can stay here with me," I suggested. "A-and Mai, of course. You could be, like, a representative of the Water Tribe. An ambassador, if you will."

"I think I'm still a little young to be doing ambassador stuff," she said, a small smile returning. "But I'll consider your offer, Fire Lord Zuko."

"It is pretty here," I said, an enticing tone in my voice. "We could go to Ember Island in the summer and you could show off your surfing skills, or we could visit one of our training bases and you could spar with some of our top firebenders, if you miss the action, that is."

Katara giggled a little as we danced around a weeping willow in the garden. "Sometimes I do," she admitted. "Not just the action, but all the fun times we had when we were all together, even in the middle of the war. And just between you and me," she whispered, leaning in a little, "I missed the stargazing too."

"Here they are!" a small voice shouted from just outside the ballroom. I recognized Toph's voice immediately and groaned. Katara cleared her throat nervously and stepped away from me. Aang and Mai followed Toph out into the garden, looking at us. Aang smiled and scratched the back of his head. Mai held out her hand to me.

"Let's go back inside, Zuko," she said blankly. "We have to keep up appearances, you know."

"I know," I sighed. "It just… got a little stuffy in there."

* * *

**_Katara_**

Zuko looked back at me and smiled before grabbing Mai's hand and going back in. Toph punched Aang on the shoulder and followed them in, leaving me and Aang alone in the garden.

"I understand why you have to go," I said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I shouldn't have made you feel bad for wanting to do your job."

"I understand why you did," he replied quietly. "While I'm gone, you can spend some quality time with your family in the South Pole, or you can stay here. I'm sure Zuko and Mai wouldn't mind, and I know I wouldn't. Just try and keep yourself occupied with people you love and I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone."

He grinned and I knew it was supposed to be a joke. I smiled for his sake. I didn't want to ruin it by telling him Zuko had already suggested that. "Until then, we have some time spending to do," I told him.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Um, we'll have to schedule it around my meetings, but any free time I have for the next four days is yours."

I hugged him tightly around the neck, and he returned it eagerly. "It better be," I whispered.

Three days later and I had hardly seen Aang at all. I tried to occupy myself in my own meetings, helping discuss trade routes between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and the Northern Tribe. Though the Water Tribe wasn't known for its mechanical expertise, Sokka impressed everyone with his ideas and inventions and offered his input on the goods being traded. Toph even offered to help build newer, modernized ships for both the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, and seeing as she was the only earthbender who could bend metal, no one questioned her involvement.

Later that afternoon, I wandered out into a garden that had a small pond. There were turtle ducks in this one, and I had some bread from lunch stashed away just for them. I sat in the shade beneath a large tree and tossed small pieces in the water for them. The babies swam right up and quacked at me for more. I found it amusing and tossed more in for them.

I heard footsteps behind me and, hoping it was Aang, jumped up excitedly. The ducklings swam to the other side, startled.

"Calm down, princess," Toph said. "It's just us."

She was dressed plainly and barefoot again, and glad for it I'm sure. Behind her, Zuko was even dressed in less formal robes. He smiled at me, but I could only look confused.

"Where's Aang?" I asked him, thinking they would've been together.

His smile left quickly. "Oh, a couple of Bumi's men swept him away as soon as our last meeting was finished."

I sat back down in the grass, disappointed. "Oh."

Toph came and sat beside me, holding out her hand. "Can I try?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Can I feed them?"

"Oh, sure!" I said, handing her the bread. "Just break it off into little pieces and toss it in the water. The babies will come right up."

I glanced up at Zuko. He smiled and walked around the pond to where the turtle ducks were. He knelt down and gently scooped up one of the babies, one who didn't seem to be afraid of him. He carried it back and sat beside Toph.

"You wanna hold one?" he asked.

She grinned and broke off a small piece of bread, handing the rest back to me. She held the small piece in one hand, then held out her other hand to Zuko. Zuko scooted the baby turtle duck into her hand and she held the piece of bread up to it, giggling when it nibbled at it.

"They're so fuzzy and soft," she said. She put her hands together and it settled down in them, laying its head on her fingers and quacking softly. I couldn't help but "aw" at that.

I broke my bread in half and tossed Zuko the other half. "You can help me feed the other ones."

"As you wish," he said, tossing the bits in for them.

For nearly an hour, we all sat there talking and feeding the turtle ducks. Toph's baby fell asleep in her lap, then she fell asleep against the tree petting it. We decided we would let her get good and asleep before we moved her, so we sat for a while longer.

"I believe Aang has most of tomorrow off," Zuko said, nearly whispering.

"It doesn't matter," I replied sadly. "Someone will find some way to wisp him away and I'll spend another day pretending to wait on him."

"He's not avoiding you."

I looked up from the water. "I didn't think he was. He loves me, and he wants to spend time with me before he… leaves me." I nearly choked on the end of my sentence. I had one more day and then he would be gone for who knows how long. "Besides, I'm sure his meetings are pretty important or he wouldn't let them keep him away this much."

"They would have to be," he said. "I don't think I could stay away from you this much if I were about to leave for a long while."

I smiled a little. "Speaking of which, where is Mai? I haven't seen her today."

"Oh, I think she's still saying good-bye to Ty Lee."

"The warriors are leaving already?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"Tomorrow, I think. Mai is gonna be too busy to see her tomorrow, so they're hanging out tonight."

I sighed. The Summit was almost over already and I had hardly seen anyone outside of Zuko and Toph. Toph would be leaving soon, going back to her parents' estate until she was needed; Sokka and Suki would be leaving for the South Pole shortly after everyone else left; Bumi still had a city to run, with Aang trudging along eventually to help with the outbursts. I wasn't sure where I would be going when it was over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko asked, startling me.

"Yeah, I… just got caught up in my thoughts, I guess. Um, I think I'm gonna go ahead and turn in. If you see Aang, tell him we can try again tomorrow." I started to get up, not realizing how numb my legs were, and fell into the tree.

Zuko jumped up to help me. "We've been sitting too long."

"You don't look in too bad shape," I replied. "I think the feeling is starting to come back." I shook my legs a little, wincing at the almost painful tingling sensation in them. "You need your arms to carry her."

I nodded down to the sleeping Toph on the ground, laughing a little when I noticed that the turtle duck had climbed up to her chest and fallen back asleep. Zuko picked the little guy up and set him on the ground, receiving an angry quack in retort, then carefully maneuvered Toph into his arms. His expression looked confused for a moment.

"Uh, where is her room?"

I sighed tiredly, waving him along as I started back inside. "Follow me."

When we got to the room, I opened the door and he carried her in. There were two beds and I pointed to the closer one, rushing over to pull back the comforter for him. He set her in and I covered her up, tucking her in like the motherly person I was. He glanced over at the other bed.

"Your room too?" he asked, noticing the small blue throw blanket draped over the end of the bed.

"Yeah," I whispered. "We're in the public eye now and she needed someone to help her look… well, a little less dirty."

"Ah, gotcha," he said, heading back to the door. "Well, goodnight Katara."

I leaned on the door as he started out. "Hey, don't forget what I said."

He turned to me with a puzzled face. "What you said?"

"If you see Aang?"

"Oh, right. I won't."

I started closing the door behind him. "Goodnight, Zuko."

* * *

**_Zuko_**

Another pang as her door clicked shut. What was I doing? I was giving myself false hope, that's what. Trying to spend time with her before she disappeared for another year or longer, trying to rekindle what was only a tiny spark before, all this trying right in front of Mai? It hurt to think of what it might do to her if she knew what it was really about. It was more than spending time with friends I never get to see anymore. It was about getting back a feeling I only had when I was around Katara.

My little waterbender…

As I came around a corner on my way back to my room, I nearly ran into a very disgruntled Avatar. He perked up a bit when he saw me and I suddenly felt ashamed.

"Hey Zuko, have you seen Katara around anywhere?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she just turned in," I told him. "She asked me to tell you that you could try again tomorrow."

His face fell into his hands. "Oh, man! All I want is some time with my girlfriend before I'm gone for who knows how long, but apparently that's too much to ask with these people!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied quickly, starting around him.

"So even _you_ had time to hang out with her today?"

I stopped and turned, not liking the insinuation he put in the question. "_Toph_ and I found her in the garden by herself. I took _Toph_ there to show her the turtle ducklings and Katara already had bread to feed them. Then _Toph_ fell asleep and I carried her to their room." I put as much emphasis as I could on Toph's name, assuring him that, no, we were not alone together this time.

Aang lowered his eyes. "I- I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just meant that, for a Fire Lord, you seem to have more free time than me."

"Well, you _are_ the Avatar," I reminded him. "You're responsible for ALL the nations, while I only have my own to think of. Plus, you have the whole 'riot in the Earth Kingdom' thing to work out."

He huffed and said quietly, "They're _your_ people too."

The old me would've lit him up in rage, but I could only laugh at how childish he sounded. "Sorry," I said quickly, clearing my throat. "You're right, they are my people over there, but that's just it. They're over _there_, in the Earth Kingdom. Who are we to tell them where they can and can't live? And as long as they're over there, I have no jurisdiction. This is an Avatar matter; it's what you do best. That's what Katara respects about you."

Aang smiled and nodded and relief washed over me. "Thanks, Zuko. I still wish you would've told me about all this sooner. You know, before the Summit. People probably think I was just slacking off, and I kind of felt out of the loop."

I sighed audibly. "With you and Katara travelling, I never knew where to send any letters. I knew you'd be here for the Summit though, so I decided to hold off and wait for you to come to me."

"That makes sense, I guess," he responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So, where are you headed?"

"To bed," I said quickly, turning on my heel and walking off.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Aang called behind me. Somehow I could feel him waving.

Mai was waiting for me when I got back to my room. "Mai, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to see you before I went home for the night," she replied, smiling a little. "So, where were you?"

Why did everyone suddenly want to know what I was up to? Nothing! There's nothing going on between me and anyone else but Mai! Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe she's just curious?

"I took Toph to see the turtle ducklings," I explained. "She's never seen—well, _felt_ them before, and I thought she should before she leaves here."

"Oh, okay," she said, sounding a bit surprised. Was she expecting another answer? "Well, I'm glad you're spending time with your friends while they're here."

"I'm glad you are too," I responded. "Maybe one day you can go down and visit Ty Lee. Kyoshi is a beautiful island when you're not being attacked by its warriors."

She came closer to a laugh than I think I've ever seen. Her hand reached up and brushed the right side of my face, then she leaned up and kissed me. "Goodnight, Zuko."

Somehow her goodnight wasn't as satisfying as Katara's. As soon as my doors closed behind me, I smacked myself in the head. A very Sokka-like move, but what can I say? He was the only male friend I had close to my age, so he was bound to rub off somehow. If only his sister—

_NO! Dear Agni, what is this girl doing to me? She shows up for the first time after a year and it's already starting again!_

I suppose all I could do was wait it out. She would leave with the others and then everything would go back to normal, I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Mai or Aang, and we'd all live happily ever after!

_Nah, the ending is too perfect. Something will happen, I know it. I'm just not sure what._

I rise with the sun.

Breakfast was interesting. Toph started the first ever International Food Fight in recorded history, and I made sure it was recorded if only for the novelty of it. I suppose it was a going away party of sorts for those leaving later that day. Nothing says "have a nice trip" like eggs in your hair.

Aang and I only had one meeting and that was over quickly. The last official day of the Summit was going to be about having a nice and relaxing day among the members of the world. Since it was so hot out, Uncle Iroh suggested to everyone at breakfast (with egg in his hair) that they head down to the ocean for a swim. Even some of my council members and nobles took their families down to join the rest. Some of the northern waterbenders moved the ships to the cliff walls, where earthbenders remade dock landings and pathways to get to them. Bumi turned the paved ground into sand for the children to play in.

Aang and Katara finally had their quality time. Not that I was watching or anything. Mai said she had things to take care of, so she didn't come down, but Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors got a good volleyball game going. Katara and I even joined in for one game, but we had to make a point to Aang that bending is cheating before he was allowed to play. I think I actually had fun, and there was no Azula around to burn the net down. I thanked the gods for that small miracle.

Bumi held a sand-sculpting contest: earthbenders in one category and other benders or non-benders in another. Toph won the Earthbender category with her interpretation of the Ember Island Players' Zuko and Katara in the crystal catacombs. Everyone got a big kick out of that except for me, Aang, and Katara. Sokka entered the other category, but he obviously lost. Suki won, though, with a good attempt at Sokka in Kyoshi Warrior robes. For a non-bender, it was pretty good. Toph came over and fixed it after she won and they left it up like that, much to Sokka's embarrassment.

Then sunset came around and the Kyoshi Warriors left, along with another ship from the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee cried when she hugged me goodbye. All I could think to do was pat her on the shoulder. It was rather awkward for me. It was after they left that Mai finally made her way down to the beach. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I put mine around her shoulders. The sky was a bright pinkish-orange as the sun set on the water. It really was beautiful.

"So," I started, turning to her, "where were you all day?"

"I just thought I'd check in on an old friend," she replied calmly. "I haven't seen her since the Summit started and I was just making sure she was alright. Is that okay with you, my lord?"

I smiled down at her. "That's fine with me."

I kissed her forehead and she laid her head on my shoulder. We watched as Sokka chased Suki with a pile of slimy seaweed and Toph and Uncle Iroh sparred a little further down. I noticed Aang and Katara out on one of the newly emptied docks talking. I quickly averted my attention back to Mai, who hadn't even seemed to notice that it strayed. The arm around my waist started pulling me back and I looked down at her.

"Come on," she said, backing out from under my arm and grabbing my hand. "Let's go back inside. It's getting dark."

I turned back to look at my friends one more time. Katara's head was turned toward me for a split second, then back to Aang. Sokka and Uncle Iroh waved and I gave a small wave back before turning and walking back with Mai.

* * *

**_Katara_**

It was a slightly awkward conversation to have, but it was something he wanted to talk about before he left so I went with it.

"I don't know when I'll be back," he said, looking rather sad. "This could be going on longer than we're hoping for, but just in case, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I was a little nervous. "Okay?"

"In the Water Tribes, the marrying age is 16, right?"

"Aang…"

Aang held up his hand. "Right?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I love you, Katara," he said. "Since you're not 16 yet, and I don't think I'm anywhere near old enough, I'm not asking you to marry me." I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me again. "I'm not asking yet, but I want you to know I will be back for you. I won't abandon you, so don't give up on me, okay? Write me whenever you want. I'll come and visit when I can, but I can't promise it much."

I nodded. I wasn't sure what else to say to that. I know that I'm not ready for marriage yet, to anyone! But maybe one day, when he comes back, just maybe I will be. I glanced over towards the beach to see Zuko watching me and I looked away quickly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes that I didn't want anyone else to see.

Aang squeezed my hand and smiled his bright smile. "I promise you I'll be back for you, Katara."

"I'll be waiting," I replied, finally finding my voice. "Maybe not in the Fire Nation, but somewhere. You'll find me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not promising frequent updates (I've been working on this far too long for that), but I've found myself writing a lot here recently and I keep coming back to this story. That means there will be updates EVERY NOW AND THEN, so don't rush me. I have a very busy life. Also, I think I'm staying pretty well in-character so far. Go me! :)**

**And please don't bug me about the Zutara project here. If you want to keep up with it, bookmark/join the Project: Re-finale group on DeviantART. We have updates now.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. What If

_**Katara**_

When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my pillow. I looked around, but Toph was already gone, and that was strange for her to be up before me. I picked up the note and opened it.

_Katara_

_I couldn't tell you goodbye any other way. I'm sorry._

_I love you,_

_Aang_

Even though the tears came back, I would've done it the same way and I'm glad he did. I probably would've clung to Appa's saddle and begged him not to go or to take me with him, and that would've been embarrassing. I let myself cry for just a minute, then forced everything back in and made myself presentable.

I made my way to breakfast, settling down between Toph and Sokka. Sokka put his arm around me and hugged me tight. Toph even rubbed my arm for a second. I guess it was obvious even to a blind person that I already missed Aang.

"So," Sokka started, "Suki and I are leaving for home tomorrow night. Are you coming with us?"

A smile reached my lips. _Home._ "You know, I think I'd like that," I said. "At least for a little while anyway."

"Great!" he yelled, hugging me again. "We could really use you down there, and Gran Gran misses you. Even Pakku was asking about you."

"Yeah, Aang and I kept pretty busy," I said sadly.

"Hey," Sokka said. "Don't start thinking about that stuff. I don't wanna see my baby sister sad the whole time we're here or back home. Just… try and have some fun, will you?"

I tried smiling again. "Sure, Sokka. I'll try."

But the bad thing was that the only person who could take my mind off of Aang was Zuko, and I couldn't go there again. I wasn't so naïve that I couldn't tell what he's been doing since the Summit started. Part of me appreciated it because he did make me feel better about Aang leaving, but I also suspected his intentions. It was just like before the war ended all over again. And just as I was thinking of him, he was the one who jarred me from my thoughts.

"You and Toph wanna come with me for a second?" he asked seriously, leaning over the table in front of me. I assumed he had been standing there for a few seconds. I looked over at Sokka, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it important? Sokka and I were just discussing-"

"It is."

I studied his eyes for a moment and they were dead serious. I figured it had to be important because I hadn't seen his eyes look like that in at least a year. We stood and followed him out. I could feel Sokka's eyes on the back of my head until we turned the corner out of the dining hall. Zuko didn't say a word as we walked through the winding palace halls. When we reached the outside and continued walking, I finally spoke up.

"Um, where are we going?"

Zuko's face remained blank. "To visit my father."

"The Fireless Lord Ozai?" Toph snickered.

"Since you guys are about to leave again,-" he almost sounded hurt "-I figured you could help me with this before I go without seeing you again for another year."

I grabbed his arm. "Help you with what? Zuko, what is this about?"

He stopped and looked me square in the eyes. "Finding my mother."

My eyes widened. I looked at Toph, who shared my expression momentarily before pounding her fist in her hand and grinning. "We'll get it out of him one way or another," she said eagerly.

When we arrived at the prison, we heard the faint sound of a girl screaming inside. I started to run in, but Zuko grabbed me. "It's just Azula," he said nonchalantly. "She does this at least once a week."

We walked in and started up the stairs. The guards roaming the halls bowed to Zuko, but he didn't seem to acknowledge them. He was a man on a mission. The screaming got louder as we approached Azula's cell. I stopped in front of it and banged on the door once. When she realized it was me, she quieted immediately.

"Oh thank _Agni_," I heard one of the guards say. I smiled to myself.

We ascended another two flights of stairs before we reached Ozai's cell. Zuko nodded at the guards standing on either side and they unlocked the door. Toph and I followed him in cautiously. Toph moved ahead of me to sit on the floor beside the bars. It seemed she already knew why she was there. I, on the other hand…

One of the guards handed Zuko the keys and left. I looked at Zuko, waiting patiently for an order. Toph held her hands to the ground, ready to tell us what she could. In the corner of the cell, Ozai stirred. He lifted his head, his fierce golden eyes burning beneath his long, unkempt hair.

"You brought me gifts?" he asked hoarsely, looking me over hungrily.

Zuko opened up the bars quickly and delivered a swift kick to Ozai's jaw. I heard his head bounce off the stone wall he sat up against. Toph and I both winced at the sound.

"You will _not_ look at her that way again, do you understand?" Zuko demanded.

"Zuko, it's fine," I said, the tone of my voice pleading for him to stop. "I can defend my own honor."

"Zuko, she says," Ozai laughed. "How informal of you, girl. You must be… rather _close_, yes?"

Toph's eyes shifted up to me. "Don't let him get to you, Katara. He's just mad 'cause he's powerless."

Ozai's gaze moved between Toph and me, and then it dawned on him. "Your waterbender and earthbender, I presume? The Avatar's great teachers standing before me, and me without my manners. How rude of me."

"They're here for _your_ protection," Zuko snarled. I grabbed his arm. "You're going to answer some questions for us."

My grip on his arm tightened and he finally looked at me. I nodded back to the hallway, urging him to step outside with me. His eyes narrowed and mine begged until he succumbed. I heard Ozai's low chuckle as we left the room.

"What?" Zuko hissed at me.

"Tell me what you want to know and let me and Toph handle this," I said.

Zuko shook his head. "No. I have to do this."

I grabbed his shoulders as he tried to move past me and made him look at me. "That was not a request. You're too close to this and your emotions are getting the better of you. You're letting him win already."

He pointed to his crown. "Do you know what this means? This means, in my nation, no one tells me what to do or how to handle things."

"See what I mean?" I asked sadly. I grabbed his face and kept his eyes focused on mine. "Zuko, please," I whispered. "I hate seeing you in so much pain. Don't make this as hard on me as it is on you. Just let me do this. I can get it out of him."

He reached up and grabbed my hands, I thought, to release his face. To my surprise, he left them over mine and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara. You're right, but I don't want to leave you alone in there with him."

"Then promise you'll stay back, be quiet, and let us work our magic," I said with a small smile. He smiled back and I instantly felt better.

When we walked back in, Ozai was wiggling around and Toph was snickering. She stopped whatever she was doing and looked up at us, sensing the question we hadn't asked yet. "Just having a little fun while I was waiting on you lovebirds," she grinned.

"Funny," I said sarcastically. "Let's get to work."

I opened up the inner cell and walked in, calling a handful of water to me from a bucket in a corner of the room. Ozai looked up almost fearfully.

"What are you doing?" he asked, scooting further up against the wall as I approached him and knelt down.

"Well," I started, my voice betraying the excitement I felt at the look of pure terror in his eyes, "let's just say after I'm done with you, you'll answer all the questions I have for you. Understood?"

He spat at me, but I raised my hand and it stopped just short of my face. I moved it into the water my other hand held and smiled sweetly at him, barely hiding the thinly veiled contempt I held for the man. "Now hold really still," I told him. "This won't hurt… much."

"Sugar Queen has him scared stiff," Toph whispered to Zuko.

He watched intently as I moved the water toward Ozai's face. Ozai's head was pressed against the wall so hard it probably left marks on his head, and his eyes widened when the water started glowing bright blue. His breathing hitched and he tried to struggle, but I held his head still with my other hand.

"Get away from me, you Water Tribe filth," he spat. I only smiled, and it made him hate me more. I heard clothes rustling behind me and I could tell Zuko was fighting the urge to come in and kick him again. After stalling as long as I could (I loved the fear in his eyes), I pressed the water to his jaw. I heard him hiss, his eyebrows furrowing before his entire face relaxed.

_**Zuko**_

I watched intently as she healed his jaw, making sure he didn't try anything funny. I knew with Toph there he wouldn't have a chance anyway, but that wasn't the point. My nails dug into my palms to the point where I thought they were bleeding. I tried to relax, to trust that she knew what she was doing, but it was impossible when she was that close to him. I expected any second for him to attack her, perhaps just to get at me. I didn't expect what happened next.

When the glowing of the water faded, Ozai's eyes opened carefully. Katara scooted back a little, just in case. He just watched her, his eyes burning with curiosity instead of the pure hatred I had expected. There was a long silence. His eyes never left Katara's, and I heard his breathing even out. Finally he spoke.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Just because I was brought up in a hut doesn't mean I'm uncivilized," Katara replied quietly. "Plus, being a healer sort of brings out an uncontrollable need to help people, no matter _who_ they are."

She glanced up at me and I was immediately taken back to the instant I fell for her. Back when my old self and new self were still at war with each other, and somehow my new self fell in love with the waterbender that offered redemption in a bottle, despite the fact that we were still enemies. My old self obviously won and ran back home to familiarity, but my new self struggled the entire time until it took me back to her and all the unknown and excitement. I often wondered how much different things would've been if I hadn't reverted back, if I had stayed on their side and fought my sister with them and saved Ba Sing Se that night. Maybe Katara would've loved me before it was too late.

Toph pushed at my leg, snapping me back to the current situation. "Wake up, Sparky," she hissed.

"No wonder he's taken with you," I heard my father saying, and immediately my attention was caught. "You're so much like his mother."

"Do you know where she is?" Katara asked softly.

Toph jerked back a little and her eyebrows lifted. She tugged on my shirt and I knelt beside her. "I think he's about to cry," she whispered, truly surprised.

Ozai turned his face away from Katara. "Yes."

Katara looked up at me, her eyes asking me what to say next. Obviously I wanted to know where she was, but there was something else about this situation that told me Katara needed to stay in charge. I nodded at her to continue whatever she was doing. There was some effect she had on him that got the answer I had been working for almost a year for.

"Did you ever love her?" Katara asked suddenly. Ozai's head fell, giving her an unofficial yes. "Zuko said you were all a loving, normal family once. What happened?"

"He became obsessed with power," I said, a bit of venom in my voice. I immediately regretted speaking. Whatever hold she had over him was broken as soon as my voice reached his ears.

I could see the flames in his eyes as they turned on me. "GET OUT!" he yelled, startling all of us.

Katara jumped back, then got to her feet quickly and ran out. Toph looked at me, then ran after her. I locked his cell quickly as he got to his feet. He pressed his face against the bars, his eyes locked on mine. I heard a faint growl as I left the room, locking the door behind me. I ran down the hall looking for Katara and Toph, tossing the guards the keys as I passed them. Azula was screaming again as I ran past, but I didn't have the patience to quiet her. I needed to know what happened back there.

Almost as soon as the sunlight hit my face, I was shoved back into the shadows of the prison. Katara looked as furious as my father did when I left. Toph sat on the side wall nearby, watching with an expressionless face. Katara came back to shove me again, but I side-stepped her and got outside. She turned on me, and I could tell she wanted to waterbend me off the tower.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" she yelled. I didn't know what to say. "Whatever happened in there, whatever that was, I had him! He would've told me _everything_ I wanted to know! Why'd you have to say that? Huh? What was the point of that? You _knew_ it would make him mad again!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back. "It's kind of a sensitive subject for me, I couldn't help myself!"

"And you don't think it is for me?!" she said, her eyes watering. Her hands shot up to her mouth and I knew what she was thinking. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I saw Toph sit up a little, her expression turning worried. I walked up quickly and grabbed Katara, wrapping her in my arms so she could cry on my shoulder.

"I know… I know that finding your mom… won't bring mine back," she sniffled, her voice muffled slightly by my sleeve. "But I can't… Y-you shouldn't have brought me into this."

"It's the reason I wanted you in on this," I whispered, petting her hair gently. "I knew if anyone could relate, it would be you, and I knew you would be just as determined as me to find her. I'm just sorry this happened. I don't like to see you cry."

I felt a small arm wrap around my waist and looked down to see Toph hugging us. "There are still people watching," she said. "You don't want them looking too much into this and starting rumors about you two. Trust me; in your position they're harder to smooth over."

Katara sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "You're right, Toph. Let's get back. Sokka's probably worried."

And just like that, it was over. Her warmth was already leaving my robes, and in the sunlight and heat, the wet spot on my shoulder was drying. I clenched my fists angrily, scolding myself for letting myself go in public. We weren't in the Air Temple anymore, or on Ember Island hiding from the world. I was the Fire Lord, and she was a bender from the Southern Water Tribe, one of the Avatar's respected teachers. We were in the public eye now, and everything we did was watched and noted. I ran my hands over my hair back to my topknot and crown.

"Are you coming?" Toph yelled.

I looked up to see the girls a good distance away. Katara stood behind Toph rubbing her arms in a defensive posture, waiting for me. I started toward them, pushing all my thoughts back to the back of my mind. I was the ruler of a great and powerful nation, and I needed to start acting like one instead of this lovesick teenager that I was. When Katara left, things would go back to normal. And even as I kept telling myself that, somehow I didn't believe it.

The Summit was officially over, but there were still a few lingering guests. I made it known that they were welcome to stay a few extra days. After all, the Fire Nation was quite beautiful this time of year. Bumi had left early this morning, stating his city would be rubble if he was away any longer and he would have to rebuild it himself. He followed it with a classic crazy King Bumi laugh that you can't help but smile at. Toph decided to stay an extra week before heading home. I didn't ask why, but I didn't think she would talk about it anyway. Sokka, Katara, and Suki were heading out tonight. It was a full moon so Katara would have plenty of strength to waterbend them a good way out before having to rely on wind power and ocean currents.

I started my morning trying to get back into my usual routine. I invited Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara to join my uncle and I for breakfast in my private dining hall one last time before they left for who knows how long this time. I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of Sokka shoveling the food down his throat and Suki's horrified expression.

"What?!" he said when he noticed all of us looking at him. "This is the last time we're going to eat Fire Nation food for a while. I'm getting as much as I can _while_ I can!"

"You're so barbaric," Katara scoffed.

"Am not!" Sokka retorted, bits of bread flying from his mouth.

I pushed my plate away and made a mental note never to invite Sokka to eat so close to me. Later in the day, after a meeting with some of the nobles, I walked out to my favorite garden near the royal quarters. It was my mother's garden, where she used to take me to feed the turtle-ducks when I was young. I walked through the grass toward the small pond and was surprised to find Toph and Katara there already.

"Hey, Sparky," Toph said as I approached.

Katara turned and smiled, tearing a chunk of bread from the loaf she had in her hands and handing it to me. "Back for more?"

I settled in the grass near the tree and started tearing small pieces off for the turtle-ducklings. "Why are you guys out here?"

"Aw, did Sparky want some quiet time?" Toph mocked.

Katara looked back at him. "Were you coming out here to be alone? We can leave if-"

"No, it's fine, really," I said quickly. Honestly I liked the company. "This is my favorite garden."

"Why?" Katara asked, smiling. "Because of the turtle-ducks?"

I smiled a little. "Partly, but mostly because it was my mother's. She's the reason they're here. She wanted life in her garden, more than just pretty flowers and trees. And the turtle-ducks will stay once they realize it's their home."

Katara lowered her eyes. "Oh… Look, about yesterday…"

"You don't need to apologize," I told her. "It was my fault. I probably should've stayed outside the cell like you asked."

Beside her, Toph made a _pft_ noise. "You can say that again. Whatever Sweetness was doing to him really had him going. Like, some kind of mind control stuff or something. It was _crazy_!"

"Maybe," Katara started, "if I come back soon, we can try again? I mean, with Aang running around the Earth Kingdom for who knows how long, I'll need something to keep my mind preoccupied right? Why not preoccupy it with helping a friend who needs it?"

"Yeah, and if you need a lie-detector again, you know where to find me," Toph said as she continued to toss bread in the general direction of the water. One small piece missed and a turtle-duckling came up out of the water to get it before diving back in.

I nodded. "Thanks. I promise I'll try to follow orders next time." One of Uncle's old proverbs came to mind unbidden. _You must learn to follow before you can lead._

Katara tossed the last little bits of bread into the pond and stood up, brushing herself off. "So where's Mai today? I haven't seen her."

Of course she had to mention her. "She'll be joining us for dinner. She wasn't feeling well this morning, but she wanted to see you off tonight."

"How are you two doing? Is there an engagement in the future?"

I sighed. "You sound like my council members. They're sort of pressuring me for it. I told them the Fire Nation isn't ready yet. I want to stabilize my nation before I deal with my personal life."

"And?"

"They didn't buy it. But they've dropped the issue for the moment at my uncle's behest."

Katara started back toward the covered walkway, Toph following a few steps behind. "So really, what's with the excuses?"

I stopped and blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She turned and looked back at me, a half-smile gracing her face, her ocean-blue eyes lit up by the reflection of sunlight on the water. _Gods help me… _"What's the real reason you haven't asked her yet? Is there someone else?"

She said it in a joking manner but I didn't expect that question, and before I had time to react properly Toph had stopped beside me. Her blank eyes turned towards me as I quickly tried to reign in my irregular heartbeat. I honestly expected her to say something incriminating, knowing how she loved to make me uncomfortable, but I only heard her say, "Calm down, Sparky. She was joking."

Katara raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. She turned back and continued back to the palace. Toph lingered by my side for a moment, feeling Katara put more distance between them. I cautiously looked down at her, fearing what would come up once we were alone.

"You know," she started, pretending to be interested in a sky she couldn't see, "sometimes when I'm around the two of you, it feels like old times again."

I was confused. "How do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff," she continued, slowly following in Katara's footsteps. "My fellow teachers of the Avatar, all back together in the same place, the same mother-father personality types, the same _secret glances_…"

"You can't see glances," I said huffily, starting to turn.

"No," she responded knowingly, "but I can feel the irregular heartbeats right before you two look away. And that's the _only_ thing holding you back from your noble girl, Sparky."

I didn't know how to respond to that as she walked off in the direction Katara had left. _Agni, curse my traitorous heart!_ But she wasn't wrong, and I knew it, and right now I hated her for it. The only silver lining of her statement was that she made it plural, meaning it wasn't just me…

_**Katara**_

I was glad to be leaving the Fire Nation tonight. As beautiful a place as it is, there's just nothing better than home. Travelling with Aang was fun, but also grew very tiring. I was more than ready to see my family again. Plus there was no one there with a huge crush on me, and that just made everything better. Except that somehow it didn't…

As promised, Zuko had a big farewell banquet for us on our last night. The fact that he put Sokka at the opposite end of the table didn't go unnoticed by me after the way he behaved at breakfast. I was surprised to see a bit of a smile on Mai's face. I think it's because she was glad we were all leaving though. Somehow I feel she's jealous of the attention we get from Zuko, being his closest friends and all. Suddenly, the afternoon in the garden played in my head again.

"_Is there someone else?"_

I nearly smacked myself in the head. Maybe that's exactly why we haven't seen much of her the whole time we've been here. She hates seeing how at ease he is with us… with _me_… Guilt crept up on me and I started to feel like I've been cheating. Whatever I started to feel for Zuko before the war ended had slowly been creeping back in and I know Zuko felt it too. I had spent months with Aang not thinking about the what-if's. Now, here in the Fire Nation, surrounded by red, my mind keeps drifting back there.

_Everyone was in the capitol for Zuko's coronation, just two days after Ozai was defeated. I walked the increasingly familiar path to Zuko's room, hoping to check on his injury and maybe get in another quick healing session before the ceremony. I could feel my face heat up at the thought of him without his shirt on and quickly scolded myself for thinking of my patient that way, though I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the image._

_I stopped just short of his door when I noticed it was open. I could hear voices inside and my curiosity got the best of me. I crept up and peaked around the door and saw Mai standing behind Zuko, helping him put his robe on. My heart fell a little. Of course she was out of prison. The war was over now. I considered going in anyway, using the healing session as an excuse to get him alone again, but somehow I didn't think it would work. Then I heard her say something about the new Fire Lord being her boyfriend, and it all fell into place. When I saw them leaning in, I turned away and ran back down the hall, trying my best not to cry…_

A sharp pinch woke me up and I nearly screamed. I had forgotten for a moment where I was, having been so lost in things I shouldn't have been thinking about. Toph was looking at me strangely, a little sad it seemed, and I looked around the table to see if anyone else noticed I disappeared. Sokka was stuffing his face again; Suki was daintily picking at the food on her plate and trying not to look embarrassed; Mai was staring blankly at her plate, unmoving fork in hand; Iroh was discussing something with Zuko, but Zuko was watching me.

I flinched and quickly averted my eyes to my plate, where I noticed I had hardly touched anything, then also noticed I had lost any appetite I might've had at the start of the meal. I pushed my plate back a little and gripped the chair, mentally preparing myself for a no-questions-asked exit.

"_Princess_ Katara?"

The words shot through my senses and left me confused. It was Suki's voice I heard so, relieving my grip on the chair, I opened my ears to the conversation.

"Yeah, it was Bato's idea," Sokka was saying. "Gran-Pakku helped him along though. He said with the Southern Tribe's physical restructuring, our whole system should be restructured too. Not much will have changed since our dad was already the chief, just that we'll be officially recognized around the world as real royalty. Even Chief Arnook will be there. And I won't be just a southern peasant anymore…" He brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders. Suki rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We will be there," Iroh said. "Right, Zuko?"

I could feel his eyes still on me, but when I looked up he quickly looked down the table to Sokka. "We would be honored to attend. A ceremony like this doesn't happen often."

Finally my will-power came to me and I stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need some air."

"Don't be too long!" I heard Sokka call after me. "Our ship leaves soon!"

I stepped out into the hallway and ran my hands over my head, inhaling deeply to calm myself. Just at the end of the hallway there was a small balcony that overlooked one of the many palace gardens, so I headed straight there. I didn't catch the whole conversation, but I caught enough to know what was going on. I just wondered why Sokka hadn't mentioned it to me before. What if I had told him yesterday morning that I didn't want to go home yet?

The moon was rising over the palace, illuminating the garden below. I leaned over the railing and inhaled the scent of the Fire Lilies that were planted around a small pond. Their time here was almost up, as was mine. The thought made me a little sad.

The instant I sensed someone behind me, old instincts kicked in and I pulled a water whip from the pond below. It stopped just short of Zuko's face. He seemed to be braced for it already.

"You're dead set on attacking me at some point before you leave, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

_That smile…_

"Well," I smiled back, "you're dead set on always sneaking up on a master waterbender. I figured if you didn't want to be attacked, you wouldn't sneak."

He laughed. "Yeah, well old habits die hard I guess."

Zuko walked up and leaned on the rail beside me. I glanced over at him, his face lit up in moonlight. "Won't they wonder where you went?" I asked quietly.

"Probably."

"Why are you out here?"

He looked down at me. "To make sure you were okay." Upon seeing the confusion spread across my face, he continued, "You had a strange look in your eyes at dinner. I just wanted to check on you. _Are_ you… okay?"

I sighed and put on a brave smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying," he responded fluidly. I balked. "It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm here when you decide you're ready."

"Zuko-"

He sighed audibly. "Look, I meant what I said a few days ago. If you get bored or find you just need to get away from _anything_, you're always welcome here. As visiting royalty or old friend, you're always welcome."

A smile spread before I could stop it, then turned sour. "I doubt Mai would agree."

His features hardened and I immediately regretted it. "Mai is…"

"Complicated?" I offered.

"Yeah," he said. "She's been acting weird lately. I don't know, maybe it's just me."

The hand I placed on his arm was meant to be a meaningful gesture, an understanding. Instead, he grabbed it in his hand and held it. It was warm, like he always was. I gently squeezed it to reassure him and felt him squeeze back as we stood and basked in the moonlit tranquility of the garden.

After a long comfortable silence, he finally spoke up. "Do you have any what-if's?"

_Oh Yue…_ My ocean blue eyes met his molten gold ones and I lost all my words. I didn't know how to respond to that without lying to him or hurting anyone or starting anything. He must've sensed my panic and released my hand. Suddenly I missed the warmth.

"Katara!" Sokka's voice rang through the halls of the palace, making me jump a little. "Katara, the ship is waiting on us!"

Thankful for the excuse, I put on a smile and started to turn away. "I guess that's my cue to-"

I was cut off by the warm lips covering mine. My mind went fuzzy and I lost all sense of… well, everything! A hand came up and brushed my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed, my body responding to the touch. My hand brushed silk and felt the toned chest beneath it. He seemed to respond as well, his other arm moving to my waist to pull me closer.

Then my mind cleared up and I broke away and took a step back, a loose grip on my arm keeping me from moving too far. I searched his eyes, but he didn't seem to look hurt by my reaction. My hand went to my mouth as if getting in position to block the next attack, but the rest of me was screaming I wasn't done yet.

_No, this is wrong,_ I told myself. _You just miss Aang, that's all it is. You just miss Aang…_

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, looking down and releasing the hold he had on me. "I just didn't want there to be another what-if."

I tried to talk, but all that came out was a small squeak. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I have to go," I finally managed. "I'm going _home_, Zuko."

I felt like an idiot, but I didn't know what else to say. I turned and ran down the hall, fighting every urge I had to glance back at him again. I could feel his eyes on me until I turned the corner and continued running through the halls, navigating my way to the entrance. I didn't even bother hiding the tear that was sliding down my cheek.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thanks so much to those of you who are actually reading this! I'm also posting these on my deviantART account (link in my profile) with some fanart for each chapter (if I can keep it up!) so go check it out there! I don't believe there will be any difference in the story itself between the two sites, just the addition of art.  
**

**Anyway, I wanted to give a shout-out to maggie230173 for this awesome review on the first chapter:  
**

_Honestly I thought I was done with fanfiction due to the lack of writing  
ability compared to the novels I read more than is healthy. This though has  
changed my mind. You are staying in character very well I might add. I very  
much look forward to the next chapter. I can wait. :)_


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

_**Zuko**_

To say I was angry would've been an understatement. I was furious. In fact, furious didn't even cover how mad I was at myself. Sure, it had been something I'd wanted to do since probably the fiasco with the pirates a lifetime ago, but this was not the time or place or _anything_ for that! So why did it happen?

I didn't lie to her. I didn't want there to be another what-if. There were already so many, and judging by the torrent of emotions I watched fly through her eyes in that instant, she had a few too. But this moment in time was not a good one for insane things like that. _Anyone_ could've seen that. And suddenly my mind went to Aang, and the guilt took over. Aang was a good friend and I hated the thought of betraying that friendship, but at the same time I didn't want to betray my heart either.

To put it plainly, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

As I watched the blue-clad Water Tribe members board the ship, I felt a deep longing to go with them, to be back on a ship travelling again. I missed the freedom I had before the responsibility of the Fire Lord was placed upon me, and I cursed my uncle for giving it to me. I felt Mai tighten her hold on my arm, then I looked up and noticed Katara was walking toward us.

"I hope you have a safe journey, Master Katara," I said courteously as she stopped front of us, looking between Mai and myself.

"And please let us know when the ceremony is," Mai added dutifully. "We would be honored to attend such an event."

Katara forced a smile. "We would be honored to have you. Thanks for all your hospitality, Fire Lord Zuko. Lady Mai."

She made a traditional Fire Nation bow and started to turn toward the ship. "Katara," I called before I could think. She turned back a little, uncertainty wavering in her eyes. "I know things will be hard without Aang. I just wanted to remind you our invitation is open. You're welcome here anytime."

I felt Mai tense up beside me, but I felt myself relax a little when she offered a smile. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be back. I can only take so much of Sokka before he drives me crazy."

And with that, she turned and disappeared amidst the blues of her fellow tribesmen. Sokka started after her, pausing briefly to bow before me, then disappeared with Suki being dragged along behind him. None of the sounds of the harbor reached me as I watched the waterbenders pull a wave in to push them out to sea. The only things that pierced my senses were the smell of the sea and the bright blue eyes watching me from the bow as she helped push and pull the water.

When we returned to the city, I went straight to my study. I asked a servant to summon my uncle to me, then immediately started poring over the documents skewed across my desktop to keep my mind occupied while I waited. It didn't matter what day of the week or what time of the year, there was always something that needed doing in the homeland.

Three excruciatingly long documents in, Uncle finally came knocking. When he entered, he was carrying a tea tray with two small cups. I smiled a little at the thoughtfulness of the old general. He gave me a calculating look as if trying to figure out why he was there before setting out the tea pot and cups on the space that I had cleared free of documents.

"May I inquire as to why I'm here at such an hour?" he asked. "Or better yet, why _you_ are here at this hour?"

Suddenly I was at a loss for words. I didn't know where to start, or how, or why I even thought it was a good idea to talk to my uncle about this at all! But I knew I had to talk to someone or I would eventually explode, and my uncle was the only person in the world I trusted with this. My mouth opened and closed as my brain struggled to find the right words. I fidgeted with the corner of a nearby document.

He seemed to sense my hesitation. "Perhaps this is about a certain ship that just cast off?" he offered. I could hear a smile in his tone of voice, though his face hid it well.

I sighed, defeated. "I don't know what to do..."

"I'm assuming you are talking about your feelings for a certain waterbender," he said.

I looked up, shocked at his accuracy. "Tell me it wasn't that obvious," I begged.

"I am an old man with a keen eye for these things," he laughed. "I noticed a long time ago, perhaps before you did."

"Doubtful," I replied with a smirk.

He smiled knowingly. "So what is it you are unsure of, exactly?"

I finally gave in. "Exactly what you said: my feelings for her. They're more than just feelings, Uncle. But… everything is so messed up now, I don't even know how-"

The old man sighed and smiled into his teacup. "Zuko, you have grown so much from the young hotheaded prince chasing the Avatar. I'm sure that whatever happens was meant to happen. Just like you found your way to Avatar Aang, if it was meant to be, she will find her way to you."

I growled a little. "That doesn't help me now," I retorted, sipping at my tea. "I don't have much time to wait. You heard the council. They want me to marry Mai, and soon! I can't hold them off forever just to wait and see if Katara decides she wants to come back for me. After what I did, I don't know if she would want to…"

I glanced over my cup to see Uncle Iroh raising his eyebrow at me. "What you did?" he urged on.

"Yeah, I… I kind of kissed her…" I winced at the sound of Uncle's cup of tea hitting the floor, so I rushed through the next words hoping to explain before he interrupted with a harsh lecture. "But she kissed me back, and that's why I'm so confused and I _do_ like Mai and I'm _trying_ to make it work, but I don't feel for her what I feel for Katara, Uncle, I _love her_!"

But the interruption never came, nor did the lecture. He sat staring at me for several minutes. I didn't dare speak. I felt his eyes trained on me, studying my sincerity, carefully considering my confession. It was in these minutes that the full weight of what I had just said sank in. I don't think I had really admitted it to myself yet, and there I was blurting it out to my uncle over tea in the middle of the night. I felt my chest tighten. Finally, to my relief, he broke the strained silence.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked quietly.

The kiss. "No. I don't think so," I replied just as quietly.

"You have to be certain, Zuko."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't know!" I hissed. "We were out on the balcony over the west garden. I didn't see anyone around."

He bent and picked his teacup off the floor. "I will keep my ears open then, and try my best to quell any rumors that may sprout from a witness."

"Uncle…"

"I am proud of you for coming to me with this," he continued. "And I am proud that you are willing to admit your feelings for a special someone. But teenager or not you have a responsibility here, and now she has an equally important one. The nations cannot afford more instability this soon after. Please, keep your head and be more careful."

As he made to leave, I stood and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your advice, Uncle."

"Be more careful" was not a "Don't do it ever again". Mental note made...

* * *

_**Katara**_

I had visited home a couple of times during my travels with Aang while the rebuilding was being done, but I had never seen the completed work. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to help. When I laid my eyes on the new wall, my heart leapt up to my throat. What had they done since the last time I was here? How many of the Northerners actually stayed? Were Pakku and Gran-Gran getting along well?

So many times I wished I could tell Aang just to stop so I could go home and see my family. I missed them so much, but then Aang would say something Air Temple-related and guilt grabbed me by the throat and made me think how much he must miss his entire race. My guilt won, so off we went on some new adventure. Don't get me wrong, we did have fun. It just felt like I never really got a say in where we went.

As the ship approached the city, Sokka appeared by my side at the bow. "Everyone's been missing you, you know," he said quietly.

"I've been missing them too," I replied with a sad smile.

"You're going to love our home."

I wasn't sure what to expect. It was obviously not an elaborate ice palace like the North Pole had, but not the dinky little igloos we lived in before Sokka and I left home for the first time either. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. Who would be there? What would they say? What would they do? What would _I_ do?

Before I knew it the wall was opening before us, revealing a bustling harbor and a landscape I didn't recognize. So many new buildings, so much life! I felt warm tears gathering in my eyes as I found Gran Gran waiting for us when we docked, standing in front of Master Pakku and my father. She was the first warm pair of arms that enveloped me as I flew off the ship to meet them. After a few moments, my father pulled me from her to get his own hug, and I even gave Master Pakku one. He was, after all, my grandfather now.

When I was done with the initial wave of hugs, I found Sokka and Suki standing behind me waiting. Suki had had a parka specially made for her in the Water Tribe style, but in her own Earth Kingdom colors. She was bundled up and hovering under Sokka's arm for extra warmth. I couldn't blame her. After a while away from all the cold weather, it would take me a day or two to get used to it again as well.

We all moved into the city, Sokka promising that our things on the ship would be taken care of. As we made our way along the bustling streets, Sokka and my father pointed out all the different buildings: the small shops, neatly sculpted apartment buildings and houses, a brand new meeting hall right beside a huge main square like the one Master Pakku and I had fought in at the North Pole, only this had an ice statue of Aang in the center holding a banner with the symbols of the four nations on it. The sight made me tear up, and Sokka quickly pulled me along to our next stop.

A great building loomed before us just past the meeting hall and I was pulled inside to face a fur-filled living area complete with a fireplace. I could see a bit of a dining area off one side of the room and stairs that lead up to another level. My eyes widened as I realized where I was. My father stepped in front of me and smiled.

"Welcome home, Katara," he said, relief evident in his voice.

Suki grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you to your room. We took the long way around so your stuff should already be here."

I went along without resistance, still a bit speechless from all the change. Just a couple weeks ago I was in the land of never-ending summer surrounded by fire lilies and pink and orange sunsets that complimented the Fire Palace's many gardens. Now I was surrounded by ice and snow that was supposed to be familiar and welcoming and yet somehow it wasn't at all how I imagined coming home would be. Suki was chattering happily as we walked along a small corridor, finally stopping in front of a door at the end. She pushed it open and a warm feeling took over.

A huge canopy bed covered in white and blues, an ornate white oak chest at the foot of the bed carved with the Water Tribe symbol, a small vanity in one corner, all preceded by a small receiving area with a small fireplace and two comfy-looking couches where my bags from the ship had been placed. I immediately forgot all my discomfort as I bolted for the closet, nearly ripping one of the doors off to see it fully stocked with the most beautiful gowns I had ever seen in every shade of blue, and even some purple. Behind me, Suki giggled.

"I had a hand in your closet," she said with a smile. "I knew you'd like it."

Before I realized, I was nearly choking her in a fierce hug. "Thank you so much, Suki! I do love it!"

She patted me on the back. "Hey, a Water Tribe princess has to look like a Water Tribe princess. I considered adding some red in there, sort of in memory of our time undercover in the Fire Nation, but there were some who deemed it inappropriate in the Water Tribe. It would send the "wrong message". But there are some normal clothes in the dresser for, you know, training and stuff."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" Suki asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I closed the closet door gently, then walked to my bedroom door and shut it too. "Can I talk to you about something? Girl-to-girl secret stuff?"

"Sure!" she replied without hesitation. "You can talk to me about anything! Your secrets are my secrets."

"Well," I started slowly, "something happened in the Fire Nation… Something… serious."

* * *

**Zuko**

Scan. Sign. Stamp. Toss. Scan. Sign. Stamp. Toss. Scan. Sign. Stamp. Toss.

My routine had become monotonous. I almost missed the hustle and bustle of organizing a Summit. Hell, any kind of event would do right now. I'd hardly left my study at all, except for the occasional council meeting and, of course, when my uncle dragged me out kicking and screaming. Not literally because that would be undignified… but very, _very_ close.

I half-heartedly picked up a folded piece of parchment to scan over when something caught my eye. _Coronation_. I had been so caught up in nothing that I had almost forgotten about the grand ceremony in the South Pole. There was still a month left… Then I noticed the seal had already been broken.

_Uncle…_

The man had a penchant for timing, as he picked that exact moment to enter with a tray of tea. I cleared a small spot for him to set it down, then as he started to fill the cups I tossed the letter on to the tray. He glanced at it for a moment, then he resumed filling the cups.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Did you open this?" I started, then realized how silly that was and answered it myself. "Of course you did. Who else would dare come in here? I guess my question is, why didn't you tell me about it when it first arrived? We need to reply immediately."

He smiled and lifted the cup to his lips. "I already have."

I could feel my face turning red. "Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"Nephew, you have had so much to worry about that I didn't think one letter would hurt. And besides, we already promised we would be there, so it was only a matter of verifying that we would indeed be attending."

"I still have so many arrangements to make," I continued, standing from my chair to pace behind my desk. "We need to arrange transportation, gifts, winter clothing," I felt myself cringe, "and I haven't been to the South Pole since… well, you know… and I don't know what the lodging situation will be like-"

Uncle Iroh held up his hand to stop me. "Zuko, I have already made most of the preparations myself. All I need is to get you sized for your new parka!"

The blood drained from my face. My eyes narrowed at him. "This was all a ploy to get me to go shopping with you, wasn't it?"

He laughed.

"Stop _laughing_."

I watched as a tear rolled down one wrinkled old cheek. He had his hand over his mouth as if attempting to hide the fact that he was laughing, but it wasn't working well. I stood as still as I could while the two young seamstresses moved around me, adjusting this, pinning that, poking and prodding until they thought it looked perfect. My narrowed eyes stayed focused on my uncle as he sat in a small chair in a nearby corner.

"All done, my lord," one of the women said as she bowed away from me. "Please, take a look. Let us know if there are any adjustments that can be made for you."

"Anything at all, my lord!" squealed the obviously younger of the two. I watched a silent exchange between the two before the younger one bowed her head as well.

I closed my eyes, let out a deep sigh, and turned to face the mirror wall. When I opened them, I saw nothing funny about the parka. It looked fine! It was thick red material with a gold trim and some black detailing around the belt. Dragons? Very nice. I tried to pull the hood up, but it got caught on my hairpiece.

"Maybe the hood could be a bit bigger," I suggested. "Or I could go without my hairpiece."

The younger girl gasped. "Oh my lord, you simply _can't_ go without it! It's a symbol of your status! You're the ruler-"

"A larger hood it is," the other woman said quickly, covering her partner's mouth and dragging her away. "I beg pardon, Fire Lord. She's new."

The look of shock must've been evident on my face, but I shook it off and muttered a quick "It's okay."

Uncle was nearly rolling. "Oh nephew, you do have a way with the ladies!"

I turned on him and could feel my face turning red. "Why are you still laughing?!" I demanded. "The parka doesn't look bad at all! What's so funny?"

"The fact that you are blind to the actions of all the women around you," he responded with a smile, "except for one."

My eyes widened a little. What exactly were they doing while I was glaring at my uncle and not paying attention? I shuddered at the thought as I pulled the parka over my head and threw it into a chair beside him.

"Have you already gotten yours made?"

"I'm not going."

My attention snapped to him. "What?"

"Someone needs to stay here and watch over the Fire Nation while you're gone," he reasoned. "Unless there is a trusted councilor you would be willing to hand that responsibility to. Mai's father, perhaps? Personally I would love to see what they've done to their city. I wonder if it's as beautiful as the North Pole. And of course I would cherish seeing Princess Katara surrounded by her own element again. I hear she's to give a performance at the ceremony."

He cocked his eyebrow at me, clearly waiting to see how I would respond. I cleared my throat. "Do you think I should too?" This time, _his_ eyes widened. I had to elaborate my reasoning. "Well, she- _they_ are close personal friends of ours, and I think it would be a more meaningful gift coming directly from us than from some shop."

Uncle smiled. "Nephew, I think some of my wisdom may finally be rubbing off on you. That is a wonderful idea and I'm sure she will love it. And by _she_, I obviously mean _they_."

I couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on my face. I had to find time to start practicing again. But like all good things, the moment had to be ruined as the seamstresses entered the room again to collect the coat and stare.

"Yes, ladies?" I asked in my most polite tone.

"Yours and Lady Mai's coats should be ready in two days' time," the older of the two said.

_Mai…_

I felt a groan working its way up my throat, but was stopped short by my uncle's hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, ladies. I will be picking them up myself. Please give your master our warmest regards."

They smiled and bowed before leaving the room, parka in hand. My sullen glare turned to my uncle's bright smiling face.

"Why is Mai coming?" I demanded. "And _why_ didn't you tell me?!"

"Nephew, you have been trying your best to avoid that poor girl for nearly a month now. If it wasn't for me dragging you to the occasional dinner, you probably wouldn't have seen her at all."

I felt like Sokka when my hand smacked my forehead. "Uncle, I don't know what to say to her anymore. I mean, I can't break up with her because that would look bad on me. But, I guess I can't keep avoiding her either. I've been trying for over a year to feel more for her, but I can't." I ran my hand over my head and looked him in the eyes. "I can't just stop loving someone else."

He gave me a sad look and squeezed my shoulder. "I once told Aang that he was wise for choosing love and happiness over power. I'm afraid in your position that advice doesn't work so well."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I growled.

"I cannot tell you what to do here," he continued. "But if it was truly meant to be, it will find a way to be. You just have to be patient."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll just go hold my breath."

As the door slammed behind me, I felt a pang in my chest. What if we weren't meant to be? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to let go of these feelings and move on? I needed to clear my head. Off to the training grounds it was…

* * *

**Katara**

I absolutely loved the training grounds. I felt truly at home here, practicing my waterbending, completely surrounded by my element, staring down my opponent as he smirked at me from across the field. His white goatee had grown a bit longer since his days in the North Pole, but it failed to make him look any more intimidating. To me, anyway. Other people, perhaps, but I haven't felt intimidated by him since our duel.

He had grown to be a respected member of our tribe since he and the others arrived to help with the rebuilding. It was he who helped shape some of the political restructuring, and he who was the reason I was here today. I hadn't had a good spar in a while and I needed to get back into shape if I was going to perform at the ceremony.

Pakku moved quickly, unleashing a torrent of snow in my direction. I held my ground and whipped it around me, turning it back against him as two icy whips. He dodged easily enough, rolling forward and using water from one of the nearby pools to attack with. I braced myself and let it hit, the water rushing loudly past my ears before gaining control of it. He looked caught off guard when he noticed I was still standing. I grinned.

I slid my foot to the side and the snow underneath his feet moved, making him lose his balance momentarily. His eyes widened. I gathered my senses and punched my fists out in front of me and a small pillar of snow shot out toward his chest. He just barely managed to dodge it. Confusion flitted through his eyes.

My horse stance was flawless as one stomp sent a great chunk of ice into the air, Master Pakku on it. I had never seen him look so terrified. I struggled to keep control of it before I finally punched forward and sent it flying across the practice field. A master with Pakku's reputation should easily be able to bounce back from that. In anticipation, I jumped forward and, with a little waterbending, launched myself into the air, prepared for whatever he was going to come back with.

But it never came. I had to quickly make an ice slide to ease my landing and find out what happened. I ran over to where my ice boulder had hit and, to my relief, found Master Pakku intact beside it. He was hunched over and out of breath. I had never seen him like that before and found myself a little worried.

"Master Pakku, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"You… That was earthbending I just saw," he gasped.

I couldn't help but smile at his surprise. "Aang and I spent some time with Toph not too long ago." I explained. "Zuko- I mean, _Fire Lord_ Zuko once told us about a firebending move his uncle invented by watching waterbenders. I was curious about how one element's form could translate to another and they ended up teaching me some of the basic forms. Of course I couldn't use it until I got here, but it was still fun."

Pakku looked up and smiled proudly. "You will be a great leader one day, Katara. Your position will suit you well, not just as a princess but as a master and a teacher."

"Teacher?" I asked, confused. "There's no one here to teach, Master Pakku. I'm the last Southern waterbender, remember?"

"Yes, you _were_," he grinned. "You didn't think you would _always_ be the last Southern waterbender, did you? Why do you think we built the training grounds?"

I could feel the grin spreading across my face. "How many? Where are they? Are there girls? Have you started working with them yet?"

He laughed and held up his hands. "Calm down, Katara. There is one as of right now, and yes, a young girl. But, before you go running off to meet her, you need to work on this performance of yours… and I think it should include your new moves and more. Tell me, what can you remember of firebending?"

Master Pakku and I agreed that my new pupil could wait until after the ceremony to begin her training to avoid any unnecessary stress beforehand. Unfortunately for me, there was still plenty of stress to be had. Suki and Gran Gran were fussing with the seamstresses over a new formal gown and coat while I stood in front of a large ice mirror with my arms raised so they could take measurements. Master Pakku moved my practice to the late evening so that my practice time would fall around the same time of day my performance would, therefore increasing the accuracy of my abilities. Also there were plenty less disturbances that time of day.

Sokka came around a couple of times to check on my progress, even asked if he could be in the show somehow because it was his ceremony too. He realized quickly that he looked silly just standing there slicing through my water. Unfortunately I'm not that good at choreographing without another element coming at me, but he did help a little when I tried to imitate some firebending forms. I didn't realize he'd had much time to pay attention while we were running for our lives. Maybe he just paid more attention to Zuko while he was training Aang.

Aang…

The thought of him sent a pang through my chest. I had had copies of the ceremony invitation sent to several different places hoping he was somewhere nearby to get it, but I had to admit that I didn't think he would make it in time. He was probably very busy with his Avatar duties, resolving conflict all across the Earth Kingdom, trying desperately not to stop and ride some wild creature he'd heard of. The thought brought a smile to my face and I barely noticed Suki jump onto my bed with a package in her arms.

"Katara, this arrived for you today from the Earth Kingdom!" she squealed excitedly.

I was hurled from my thoughts and immediately jumped on the notion that perhaps Aang had gotten the invitation after all and sent a gift ahead. As Suki ripped through the green ribbon with the golden seal of Omashu, my heart was in my throat. I heard her gasp and watched as she lifted a bolt of beautiful purple material out of the shredded paper. My hopes still high, I grabbed what was left of the packaging and pulled out the note at the bottom with Bumi's personal seal on it.

_Dearest Princess Katara,_

_With the war over and most of the fighting done, I'm afraid my age is finally catching up with me. My trip to the Fire Nation alone seems to have taken its toll on me. Unfortunately your party will be a little less exciting without my presence there. Please accept this gift as a token of my deepest apology. It's from my royal collection. Trust me; it's much warmer than it looks._

_I know you're going to wonder about Aang. I'm holding his invitation here, but the truth is I haven't seen him. He was scheduled to arrive here two days ago, but it seems he got held up somewhere. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. I will send him your way once he arrives. I think I can handle my city until he gets back._

_Wishing you all the best in your new position,_

_King Bumi of Omashu_

A thousand questions and twice as many scenarios ran through my mind and suddenly I felt woozy. The letter slipped through my fingers and drifted to the floor as I flopped back onto my bed. Suki gave me a worried look, then she picked the letter up and scanned over it.

"Oh Katara, I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I know Aang is fine. He is the Avatar, after all. And I'm sure he'll make it in time. He still has a week and a half to get here."

I rolled on my side and looked out the window at the white sky threatening snow. I wasn't so optimistic.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For those who are patient and sticking with me on this, I say thanks. The artwork for this chapter was harder than the chapter itself, so I apologize for the delay. Please visit my deviantART account (linked on my profile) to see the art for this chapter!

There will eventually be more than just Zuko and Katara's POV's, just in case you were wondering. And yes, the next chapter has the *ahem* epic performance at the coronation ceremony. You just gotta wait! :P

As usual, R&R! I love my reviews. They're my brain food and they keep me writing this story.


End file.
